Final Evolution
by Onyx Eyes
Summary: Muahaha…this fanfic is Final Fantasy based. The Final Fantasy characters have the powers of the X-Men, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes. Fun? Oh, yeah.
1. Pairings & Characters

Pairings:  
  
Lulu/Auron/Wakka/Zell/Kiros/Cid H. Hexagon *cracks up and chokes*  
  
Freya/Amarant/Red XIII/Kimahri Quad  
  
Rinoa/Squall/Seifer/Vivi Quad  
  
Tifa/Cloud/Sephiroth Triangle  
  
Garnet/Zidane/Kuja Triangle  
  
Selphie/Irvine  
  
Tidus/Yuna  
  
Al Bhed Cid/Edea ((One sided))  
  
*Vote for who you want to get paired up with Lulu, Freya, Rinoa, Tifa, and Garnet ((only select who's on each of their lists, though))! Muahaha...the wonders of sugar and caffeine...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Characters:  
  
Professor Xavier - Cid ((FF10))  
  
Scott - Cloud Strife ((FF7))  
  
Jean - Tifa Lockheart ((FF7))  
  
Logan - Auron ((FF10))  
  
Ororo - Edea Kramer ((FF8))  
  
Rogue - Lulu ((FF10))  
  
Kitty - Selphie Tilmitt((FF8))  
  
Kurt - Zidane Tribal ((FF9))  
  
Hank - Kimahri ((FF10))  
  
Evan - Kiros ((FF8))  
  
Jubilee - Rinoa Heartilly((FF8))  
  
Amara - Yuna ((FF10)  
  
Bobby - Squall Leonhart ((FF8))  
  
Ray - Zell Dincht ((FF8))  
  
Sam - Tidus ((FF10))  
  
Roberto - Seifer Almasy ((FF8))  
  
Jamie - Vivi Orunitia ((FF9))  
  
Rahne - Garnet Alexandros ((FF9))  
  
Mystique - Sorceress Ultimecia ((FF8))  
  
Lance - Irvine Kinneas ((FF8))  
  
Pietro - Cid Highwind ((FF7))  
  
Fred - Adelbert Steiner ((FF9))  
  
Todd - Quina Quen ((FF9))  
  
Tabitha - Rikku ((FF10))  
  
Wanda - Freya Crescent ((FF9))  
  
Magneto - Kuja ((FF9))  
  
Remy - Wakka ((FF10))  
  
John - Amarant Coral ((FF9))  
  
Piotr - Barret Wallace ((FF7))  
  
Victor - Red XIII ((FF7))  
  
Warren - Sephiroth ((FF7)) 


	2. At the Institute

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Or X-Men. Think Squaresoft will be happy with this fanfic? How about Marvel?  
  
A/N: I love X-Men! I just can't write a good fanfic about it. So I decided to stick all the FF characters in the X-Men setting. Pitiful? I should say so.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Auron shot up in bed, sweat running down the side of his face. He quickly removed his gloves and examined his suddenly uncomfortable hands in the dim light. There, between his knuckles, were three metal claws. They were faintly visible underneath his skin and though they didn't hurt, they still bothered him greatly.  
  
And then he noticed that he was in a bed, in a finely furnished room. Sunlight peeked inside through the blinds next to him. Where was he?  
  
A scream caused him to jump, and suddenly the claws in both hands shot out...painfully. He stared in horror at the metal until the pain subsided. Testily, he clenched and unclenched his hands. The pain didn't return.  
  
The scream came again. It sounded like a young girl. Yuna! He jumped off the bed but before he could take another step, the screaming girl appeared right through the door and tumbled into his room! He quickly went over to her, but paused when he took in her flyaway brown hair and yellow dress. This wasn't Yuna.  
  
"Will you be quiet?" he snapped when she continued her screaming. He should've known it wasn't Yuna. Yuna never screamed.  
  
The girl shut up and looked at him with terrified green eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
"Auron," he replied.  
  
"What's going on? Why am I here?" she asked in her terror-filled voice.  
  
"I don't know. I am confused as to how I came to be here as well," he said and reached down to help her up.  
  
She squeaked at his claws and backed away. Auron frowned and said, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She blinked and slowly accepted his hand. "I-I'm Selphie. Selphie Tilmitt from Balamb Garden."  
  
"Would you like to explain why you were screaming, Selphie?"  
  
"I can phase through walls and stuff! One minute I was in a bed, the next I was on the floor underneath the bed. I could never do that before."  
  
Auron cautiously touched the tip of one of his metal claws. "And these were mysteriously in my hands before they shot out." He frowned again. "I must find Yuna and the other Guardians."  
  
"I gotta find my friends. Think they're around here?"  
  
"Maybe. Come." He went past her and tried to open the door, but his claws got in the way. Frustrated, he turned to her.  
  
She came forward and opened it, then followed him outside. They were in a hall. Then a door to their right slowly creaked open. Auron reached for his sword, but growled when he nearly stabbed himself in the back. Selphie took out her nunchaku. A woman with long brown hair and an extremely big chest walked out of the room. She had on a tight white shirt, suspenders, and a dark skirt. Auron, who already had eyes for another woman with a big chest, refused to look below her face.  
  
The woman saw them and immediately put up her gauntleted fists. "Stay away!"  
  
Selphie lowered her nunchaku. "We won't attack if you won't."  
  
The woman hesitated as she looked at Selphie more closely. "You're only a girl." She swung her gaze to Auron, who hadn't moved. "But you-"  
  
"We don't want trouble. I just want to know what the he-" He cut himself off when he remembered that Selphie was standing right beside him. "I just to know what's going on."  
  
She watched them warily for a few more seconds before lowering her fists. "As would I."  
  
Selphie put her weapon away. "So who're you?"  
  
"Tifa Lockheart of Midgar. And you?"  
  
"I'm Selphie Tilmitt from Balamb Garden. And this is Auron from...um..."  
  
"The world Spira." At their blank stares, he added, "I suppose neither of you have heard of it. I've never heard of Midgar or Balamb Garden, either."  
  
Tifa shook her head. "This is very-"  
  
BAMF!  
  
They all stepped back as something appeared in the middle of them in a cloud that smelled of sulfur. A coughing fit came until the smoke disappeared. They saw a boy with blond hair and a tail in attire more ridiculous than theirs. He was even shorter than Selphie, who barely reached Auron's shoulder. The boy stared at them - and because he was already engaged to a certain Queen of Alexandria, he ignored Tifa's...assets.  
  
"Okay, who are all of you people?" he demanded.  
  
Selphie placed her hands on her hips. "You're not very nice."  
  
"I doubt that you would be if you woke up and found yourself in some strange room, suddenly having the ability of teleportation." ((A/N: I haven't played FF9 in a year, so if I mess up on their personalities, bear with me ^_^"))  
  
"Well actually, we all woke up with new abilities." She glanced at Auron. "And body parts."  
  
"So you guys are confused, too, huh?" the boy asked, relaxing a bit.  
  
"Uh-huh." Selphie nodded and turned to Tifa. "Say, what's your new power?"  
  
Tifa pointed to a nearby vase. Her finger traced the air, and the vase followed. Selphie clapped her hands together. "Oh! You can move objects with your mind...or finger or something."  
  
Auron stared at the girl. Wasn't she just terrified a few minutes ago?  
  
Suddenly, a small black figure clad in what looked like mage's clothing rounded the corner and ran full speed toward them.  
  
Tifa stepped back before it ran her over. "What the-?"  
  
It ran smack into the blonde boy and suddenly multiplied into three as it fell to the floor. The three black figures scrambled to get up, but the boy's voice stopped them.  
  
"Vivi?"  
  
All three looked up at him with yellow eyes. "Zidane?"  
  
The two additional Vivis became one with the original again as the little black thing flung itself at Zidane. "You're here! Someone I know! I'm not alone!"  
  
Zidane patted Vivi's back. "Uh...yeah. Listen, have you seen Garnet?"  
  
"No," Vivi wailed.  
  
Tifa brushed her hair from her eyes. "I really need to find Cloud-"  
  
"Cloud?" Zidane asked, looking up. He studied her. "You're not by any chance Tifa Lockheart, are you?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"THE Tifa Lockheart? Who helped save the world? Cloud Strife's girlfriend?"  
  
Tifa blushed. "Well, not girlfriend exactly..."  
  
"I've always wanted to meet you guys -um Vivi, could you let go?- but you're supposed to be long gone."  
  
"Time travel, maybe?"  
  
Auron watched impatiently as the two started a conversation in the middle of a hallway, in a strange house, in God knows where. He was about to go looking for his companions by himself when a pretty girl with black hair and copper highlights rounded the other corner. When she saw Selphie, her onyx eyes lit up.  
  
"Selphie!"  
  
"Rinoa? Rinoa!" The girl ran over to hug her friend. ((Random A/N: Yes, I named myself Onyx Eyes back when Rinoa was my favorite FF character -Lulu's my favorite one now- and since I still like the name, I kept it.))  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" Selphie asked.  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "No, but everyone else is in the living room. I was supposed to find anyone who was-"  
  
"Irvine and Squall and Zell and Quistis are here?"  
  
"Not Quistis. She isn't here."  
  
"Good - I mean, um...she should be safe in Balamb Garden, then?" Selphie asked, trying to look innocent.  
  
Rinoa, however, caught the true meaning of the question and grinned. ((A/N: Sorry, Quistis fans! I've never liked FF8's blonde instructor and I just had to add a little bit of bashing here.))  
  
Rinoa addressed all of them. "Come with me. All of your friends should be in the living room."  
  
They followed her around halls and down stairs and more halls. Auron realized that they were in some kind of mansion. Finally, they reached what looked like the main room. There were several couches, all occupied by familiar and unfamiliar faces. He inwardly sighed with relief when he saw Lulu sitting on one of the couches, face neutral and hands placed demurely in her lap. His relief was short lived when he saw who sat beside her with an arm around her waist. Wakka was holding her close to him.  
  
Too close, Auron thought angrily.  
  
"All right you guys. Have a seat. Hey, Auron. Glad to know you're here," Rikku's father, Cid said from his own seat.  
  
Auron walked over to where Lulu sat. She scooted over to let him sit on her other side. Auron caught Wakka's glare and hid a smirk as he sat down, letting his leg touch Lulu's. He could practically hear the younger man's jealousy as a blush rose to her cheeks. Wakka's arm tightened around her and he tried to pull her even closer to him.  
  
Auron was about to casually let his hand drop on her thigh when he noticed that some other men were staring at Lulu with love struck eyes. There was one with hair similar to Wakka's and a black tattoo on his face. He was practically drooling as he gazed, entranced, at her cleavage. Then there was a dark skinned man with long braided hair. His eyes were soft as he watched Lulu from the other side of the room. Then there was a blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes roamed over her shamelessly, angering Auron.  
  
Wakka had noticed his other rivals, too, and divided his glare among them. Lulu was completely oblivious to her three new admirers; she was distracted by Wakka's possessive hold around her and Auron's leg pushed stubbornly against hers.  
  
At the other side of the room, Rinoa had her own problems. Squall and Seifer were glaring daggers at each other as they fairly crushed her between them on the couch. She also saw the young Vivi glancing at her every so often from his seat beside his friends. Whenever she caught him and smiled, he would quickly look away, reddening under his large mage hat.  
  
And there was Garnet, uncomfortable under Kuja's seductive gaze and Zidane's death grip around her. When she tried to move, Zidane nearly hurled himself into her lap for fear that she would leave him for Kuja.  
  
Freya didn't notice any of this; she was too busy trying to figure out why Red XIII and Kimahri kept staring at her. She shifted closer to Amarant, who softly growled at the two other males. They took it as a challenge and made mental notes to fight him for his female later on.  
  
And in the middle of it all, Tifa was growing irritated by Cloud's and Sephiroth's heated eyes. They were standing on either side of her, arms folded and gazes clashing. She glared at Sephiroth, but he only grinned and winked at her.  
  
Meanwhile, Rikku's father was sending flirtatious looks toward Edea Kramer, who glared back at him and held up her left hand where a gold wedding ring sparkled brightly from her ring finger. He shrugged and, in sign language, suggested a divorce. She grew angrier at the persistent man and threw a crystal spike at him. He moved his head a little to the left, and the spike missed. His smile was smug as he looked at her again. Rikku saw all this and stifled a laugh.  
  
"Hey old guy! You got any idea why we're all here?" Tidus's annoying voice called from beside Yuna.  
  
The Al Bhed Cid scowled at him. "Why you asking me?"  
  
"Well you look like the oldest guy here. Thought you might know something."  
  
"Actually," Ultimecia spoke up, "I believe that I am the oldest, me being the Compressor of Time and all..."  
  
"Oh, save your crap, woman!" Sephiroth barked from the other side of the room. "I'm the Ancient here. Therefore, I should be the oldest."  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way! Do you know to whom you insult? I am Sorceress Ultimecia of the Time!"  
  
"Gah, here we go," Edea muttered, apparently having heard all this before.  
  
"Edea, be silent! You are just jealous of my power, you always have been."  
  
"Oh, be quiet."  
  
"You envy me! You do!"  
  
"I do no such thing."  
  
"Yes you-"  
  
"Ladies, please," Kuja cut in smoothly. "I am sure that you are both very-"  
  
"BUTT OUT, CROSSDRESSER!" both Sorceresses screamed at him.  
  
His mouth dropped open. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Sephiroth laughed at him from the other end of the room. "Hahahaha! I have never met anyone who cross-dressed before. Do tell me, which gender are you really attracted to?"  
  
"The opposite, of course! Why do you ask? Are YOU interested in males?" Kuja sneered.  
  
Sephiroth looked horrified. "Of course not! I love Tifa here."  
  
Cloud glared at him.  
  
"Are you certain? Perhaps you speak a lie."  
  
"You're the one who looks like a woman!" Sephiroth shot back.  
  
Auron stared, dumbfounded, as the Sorceresses and the two silver- haired men yelled at each other. Al Bhed Cid took this opportunity to reach over and pinch Edea's rear. She screamed at him with rage and conjured a storm in the air to blow him away. Everyone else stared as Kuja and Sephiroth eventually engaged in a fistfight. Most of the other men and boys surrounded them, cheering and placing bets. Yuna stared in shock, for Tidus was one of the boys.  
  
Lulu stood up and calmly made her way to the fight. She pushed men out of her way, some lucky enough to brush against her...assets? When she reached the two men pounding each other, she cleared her throat. When they paused to look at her, she reached over and touched both their faces with each hand. They looked shocked for a moment then abruptly dropped to the floor, unconscious. All was quiet in the room. Lulu turned and spoke to everyone.  
  
"No more of this nonsense. We will discuss our situation in a reasonable manner. If anything gets out of hand, I will touch you." She glared at the guys who had gleeful expressions on their faces. "And I don't mean that in a good way."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N ((8/12/03)): I assigned each character according to personality and pairings ((sorry if you don't agree with some of them...I know Lulu would have made a good Wanda and Irvine would have made a great Remy, but the pairings and favored characters got in the way.)) I don't know all the names and nicknames of all the X-Men characters since the new season just started where I live. If you'd like to help me out in reviews, I'd greatly appreciate it!  
  
Updated A/N ((11/23/03)): This chapter's the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic. O_O It's been a while since I first wrote this (I wrote it back in August, but for some reason FF.Net was being a bitch and wouldn't let me post it up). I've written some moderately successful X-Men fics, so I'm not sure if this fanfic is necessary at all anymore. What do you think? o.0 


End file.
